Living with the Sohma's
by Maxism
Summary: This is the story of one girl's life as she struggles to fit in with the other Sohma's, but they don't know about her demon side. She's Aya's adopted daughter, and Yuki's niece, who's older than him.
1. Max Sohma

**Living with the Sohma's**

By Max

Summary: This is the story of one girls life as she struggles to fit in with the other Sohmas, but they don't know about her demon side. She's Yuki's niece, who's older than her, and Aya's adopted daughter

Disclaimer: No, Tohru, Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Shigure and all other Sohmas and related characters are not mine.

A/N: I own Max Sohma, and I don't know if this will be a one-shot or not. Also, I've only seen the Anime, so Akito is a guy.

Chapter 1: Max Sohma

I wasn't supposed to exist. All of us know this, but still I was accepted with open arms. I ranked socially higher that Kyo the cat. Akito especially welcomed me with open arms. Akito and I are the exact same age. That fact amazed me. I was adopted from the Sohma family. Right after I was born in a hospital to Jane and John Doe I became Baby Doe. No one knew my parents names. They disappeared right after my birth and so I was adopted out to the Sharens. They were pretty nice people. It took me from the time I turned eight until I turned twelve to trace my family. After that I became Max Sohma instead of Max Sharen. It always amazed me how people could name a baby girl Maddix, I quickly adopted the nickname Max. I liked it more. Anyway, back to the story. so when I turned twelve I talked Aya into adopting me, so I guess that makes me Yuki's niece.

"Hey Yuki, where's Tohru?" I asked catching him at his secret base. It still blows my mind that I'm a year older than him and Kyo and Tohru.

"She went to work." Yuki said, not surprised that I was there, he considered it mean that his brother would take an interest in someone as insignificant as me. But technically I'm the person that matters most. See, somehow when I was born I got stuck with this six hundred year old demon spirit, she's a lot prettier than Kyo's spirit, but anyway, and well she figured out how to make it so that every time a human or non zodiac person, saw her in her true form they would be able to hug a member of the zodiac without them transforming. Unfortunately only Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and Akito know this, if the others found out, well there might be pandemonium.

"Okay well I'm headed up to visit with Akito and Hatori. I won't be back until Sunday. See you later." Yuki just grunted in response. I fingered the tips of my short red hair as I walked down the path to where I stashed my car. See, my adopted parents fell so much in love with me that they wound up getting me all sorts of things that I would need in my immediate future. I get a car and a thousand dollars every three months to spend on clothes. I climbed in behind the wheel. It took me only about three minutes to drive to the main Sohma house.

"Well if it isn't my adopted transvestite daughter." Aya said giving my loose tee, jeans, and tennis shoes a glancing over.

"Hi there Aya." I said standing beside my car.

"Now then, is that any to treat the man that took you in and took care of you?" He asked, acting hurt. I ran full speed at him and glomped him so hard both of us fell over onto the ground. "That's better." He said as we stood up and brushed ourselves off. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside. I caught sight of Shigure and Haa-san sharing the couch in Haa-san's office.

"Aya, hurry quick, your boyfriend is getting horny, and he's sitting next to Haa-san." I called out the door, running into Momiji's room at the back of the house. I listened to the small noises coming from the other room, when I poked my head out again I saw my adopted father and his boyfriend in a very compromising position, while my 'Uncle' Hatori sat laughing on the couch. I started laughing so hard and I couldn't stop, suddenly Akito showed up, he'd been drawn by the sound of my laughter. When he saw what was making me laugh he started to crack up too, but tried to hide it. We walked out arm-in-arm laughing our heads off. We headed for Akito's quarters. I'd be spending the night sleeping in his room with him. I grabbed the clothes out of my car on the way by. Akito and I were engaged. We were to be married at the beginning of the new year, right after the celebrations.

TBC…

I hope it wasn't too short, this is going to be a good fic I hope. Please don't flame me too much, this is my first fic, and I really am trying hard.


	2. Fun, you call this fun?

**Living With The Sohma's**

By:Max

Chapter 2: Fun, you call this fun?

I woke up to a happy smiling Aya flinging open the curtains to the window in my pure black room. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Time to wake up sweetie pie." An unnaturally happy Aya called out from the foot of my bed. I threw my pillow at him and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 in the morning, no wonder Aya was telling me to get my butt up out of bed. I groaned and looked at Aya, obviously he and Shigure had had a good time last night. At about midnight I had left Akito and come home. I needed the familiar comforts of my black and red room. "Yuki and Tohru are coming over." Aya mentioned as he walked out the door. I groaned again before climbing out of bed. I turned on some of my favorite American Country songs. Oh yeah, I grew up in America. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a non-stained shirt that was black with a red rose in the middle and fit me slightly tighter than my other shirts. I looked in the mirror.

Instead of seeing my smiling face I saw _her_. It was the demon princess. She obviously had something to say. That was the only time she ever showed herself, was when she had something to say. I looked at her only slightly more petite figure. She looks exactly like me, except of course her hair is braided and its so long that it coils around her feet like a dormant snake. Her hair has to be at least ten feet long, its kinda freaky, but I guess 600 years without a hair cut will allow your hair to grow that long.

"Well well. If it isn't my invisible twin sister." I sighed.

"Cass will soon find out about my sister, if she finds out all of our plans could fall through." She said, I don't know her name yet. I sighed. Oh did I forget to mention, I have a faternal twin sister. She's taller and has blonde, white-blonde, hair and blue eyes. She was pretty I guess. But at birth she was instilled with my demons twin sister, only she's and angel and looks like my sister only longer hair. Miss Princess has a giant fear that my sister will find out about the angel and set her free. With a flick of her wrists The Angel could undo all that The Demon has done.

"You're safe for now, my sister is too busy with school and work to bother with the voice in her head." I reassure her. She starts to fade. "Wait. What's your name?" I finally ask out curiosity.

"Max." She grinned and faded away completely. I hear Yuki and Tohru downstairs. I bolt down the stairs and greet them.

"Hey Yuki, Tohru!" I exclaim giving Tohru a light hug and just returning Yuki's glare. Aya tells us that the four of us will spend the day together. Aya and I are trying to take Tohru's advice and bridge the gap, but Aya's too perverted to do anything right.

I found myself being dragged down the road to a small resaurant for lunch, while Yuki and Tohru followed. I found myself being dragged from place to place. Finally Aya asked what we wanted to do. I laughed. It was about 4 in the afternoon. I desided to go back to the dress shop and find out if we had had any customers, and if not than I wanted to work on my dress with Aya. Tohru decided to tag along. Yuki went back to his house, muttering some nonsense about a stupid snake and his adopted transvestite daughter.

The three of us headed back to the dress shop. We found out from Aya's helper that there had been nobody at all in the shop and she'd had time to look over my dress. Her and Tohru went in back with me to help me put it on. It was a black dress with a row of red roses spiraling up from the bottom and ending with a row of white roses at the rim of the sleeveless dress. Nope, not even spaghetti straps. The American prom is next month and my best friend in the whole world invited me to go with her, so I've been working on my dress for the last three months. It's almost completed, we just have to add the under slip and the sewed in skirts to make in bell out at the bottom. And yes this is the only dress I've ever worn and the only dress I'll probably ever wear. Well, anyway, we spent three hours working on the dress, trying to make it completely perfect for me to wear. We were nearly done, Aya and his assistant would add the skirts tomorrow while I go play guest with tohru and her friends.

TBC...

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Tell me if I should continue. Please, please. please R&R


	3. Huh?

**Living With The Sohma's**

By: Max

Thanks for the great reviews guys. I didn't think I was that good.

Chapter 3: Huh?

I dragged myself off to bed. While my body slumbered I stalked off to the small house I'd built in her mind for my 'twin' to live in. I sighed as I watched the other Max make plans.

"We have Tohru scheduled for next week in the ceremonies room." The other Max said.

"Will Akito agree to that?"

"He set it up."

"Oh, okay." I looked around this small house and wondered briefly why I'd built it. Max and I would have to practice in the days leading up to next week. It was going to be painful, especially when the wings split out of my back. I'd endured it before and I would endure in now.

The next morning right after I woke up I headed out of Aya's house and jumped in my car. I headed over to the main house and straight to the ceremonies room. I opened a part of the false floor to reveal a stone floor three inches deep. I lit the candles kept in a niche in the floor and I put one on each corner of the pentagram. I sat cross-legged in the middle of the star. I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Demon Princess Rise forth from your hidden domain Help this human with the Sohma's" I call out to nobody, but Max and my body hear the plea and slowly I begin to transform. I take a deep breath. My manicured nails grow by three inches; my skin turns a grey-ish green. I can feel my hair growing. 'Here it comes.' I brace myself for the most painful part. I feel something trying to tear the skin on my back. It feels like someone is taking sandpaper and scrubbing vigorously on two spots on my back. I feel the skin melt away and the black wings spread to their full 27 feet. I oof as my personality is replaced with Max's. My spirit self watched for just a couple more minutes before falling asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later in Haa-san's office. I shook my head. It was going to take me longer than normal to train myself not to pass out after a transformation.

A Week Later

I told Yuki and Kyo that I was taking Tohru on a tour of the main house and that they weren't allowed to come along because I wanted this to just be a girl's day out. We walked through the whole compound, I pointed out some of the zodiac Sohma's houses. We reached the ceremonies room. Max used a bit of demon power to knock her out. I carefully set the seen, and prepared the written story to give to Tohru upon waking.

When Tohru finally woke up I handed her the papers and told her to carefully read through them and not to ask any questions. While she read I preformed the ceremony. When she looked up she saw Max with just a hint of my consciousness in her eyes.

"Huh? Um…" Tohru looked really confused. I explained the rest of it to her and told her to go back to Shigure's house and give Yuki a giant hug, because she could.

"But before that could you please carry me back to Haa-san's office." I asked right before passing out.

TBC…

Maybe. Max is getting a little tired of being the star. So please review and give me some ideas.


	4. Prom and pandemonium or not

**Living With The Sohma's**

By: Max

Thanks for the constructive criticism. Chapter 3 was written at one in the morning, I couldn't sleep, so it was a little short. Keep up with the reviews. This will probably be the last chapter. I'll explain more later.

Chapter 4: Prom, and pandemonium (or not)

I woke up in my familiar black room. I called out for Aya and saw that he was sitting in a dark corner of my room looking kinda freaked out. I grinned.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a week. Is there anything I can get for you?" Aya's look of worry only seemed to deepen.

"A week, well that's less than last time. Is the dress close to being finished? And Yes, I would like some ice cream and for you to go back to being happy old Aya. I'm fine. It just wears me out to have to stay transformed for more than an hour and I was with Tohru for three or four." I said getting up, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom without waiting for an answer from Aya.

Twenty minutes later I climbed out of the shower and dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a tee that fell to my knees. I went downstairs to find Aya fixing me up a large bowl of ice cream.

"In response to your earlier question, no the dress is not close to being finished, it is finished. We'll be going down to our shop to pick it up and bring it home. You're to leave this weekend with Akito to go to America. Akito and I arranged everything while you slept." Aya said, handing me the huge bowl of ice cream.

I grinned. "Thanks Aya. I love you."

"Love you too." He said kissing me on the top of my head. He then went around the house opening windows and singing some song to himself. Just me and my dad. I'd be eighteen in a year though. This wasn't going to last forever.

When I finished the bowl of ice cream we took off in my car and picked up the dress. We headed over to the main house. I decided at the moment I wanted to go visit with Akito and Hatori. We arrived in no time and invited ourselves into Hatori's house.

While Aya visited with Hatori I snuck out the back door and into Akito's quarters.

"Who's there?" Akito asked, he was facing away from me.

"It's me." I whispered moving around in front of him. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"A week away from you is more than I can bear."

"Is that why you're going with me to America?" I ask quietly

"Yes." I smile at him. He had been standing when I entered, now he sat on the edge of his bed. I sat next to him.

"Do you have a tuxedo? Or even proper clothes?"

"Yes. Oh, and Hatori will have to come with us, in case I get sick."

"I figured. I also thought that Hatori would have stopped you from leaving Sohma house."

"Yeah right." After about an hour of us talking I give him a gentle and rather sweet kiss and head back over to Hatori's. I practically had to drag Aya out of the house so we could get home.

I spent the next week preparing for a two week trip to New York city. We wouldn't be doing much, as my best friend Alex well, her and her family aren't very rich. So we'd mostly hang out at the park and then at the end of the second week would be prom. She'd already rented the white limo.

Sometime in that week I went and visited Shigure, Tohu, Yuki, and Kyo. Tohru decided not to tell anyone other than Shigure. She understood that if I didn't tell them first there would be a lot of complications. I talked to Tohru for a long time about avoiding hugging Yuki and Kyo while I was gone so that there would be no complications. I then explained to Yuki, or rather to Yuki through Kyo, that Hatori, Akito, and I were to be gone for the next two weeks. He didn't seem to really care.

At the end of the week I loaded my stuff in my car and was getting ready to meet Hatori and Akito at the airport.

"Now then, don't blow up the house while I'm gone. It'll be too much of a mess for me to have to clean up." I hug him and lightly kiss him on the cheek before heading out the door. He stood on the porch and emphatically waved good-bye. I grinned at him again and waved as I pulled out of the driveway.

It took me nearly two hours to get to the airport, checked in, and to the gate. I got there a half-hour before boarding calls were made. I slept during the half-hour. I have no clue what Akito and Hatori did during that time. I woke just as we were preparing to board the plane. Akito held my hand as we walked on the plane because I was so tired I could barely walk on my own. I slept through the plane ride, all of it, so please don't ask me what happened.

When we arrived I drove the rental car to Alex's house. Akito rode in the passenger seat and freaked out, because everything is backwards from Japan. We arrived at her house in no time at all and climbed out of the cramped car. Hatori had to sleep on the fold out couch, while Akito and I shared the guest bedroom. While we were unpacking I told him that if he didn't behave himself and not order people around that I'd lock him the closet and not speak to him for the whole vacation.

We spent two weeks talking about prom and what not. She had to go to school on the weekdays, so her mom kept an eye on us. But mostly I knew my way around. We visited my adoptive family. And we went to Central park a couple of times. We visited a couple of my favorite museums. Finally the day of the prom arrived.

Alex and I were in her room getting ready. I was wearing the dress that Aya made for me and Alex was wearing a similar dress that we had found last weekend. The only difference in our dresses was that hers was red with a black rose pattern. I pulled a black trench coat over my dress; Akito would have to wait until we got to the school before he could see my dress. A horn honked outside.

"That must be the limo." Alex said. Our hair was curled identically and we were wearing matching jewelry and shoes. We were practically twins, except her hair was a light brown, almost blond color.

We arrived at the dance and I left my coat at the door. Akito was wearing a black tux with a red tie. We were at the prom until midnight or even one in the morning, after that we went out and really partied. We went to some night clubs for underage people and just generally partied the night away. We got back to Alex's house at about three the next morning. I had just barely changed into my pajamas before I fell asleep. I felt Akito lay down on the bed. We were to leave that night and head back to Japan.

We woke up about four hours before our plan was supposed to leave. Akito and I hurriedly packed and Hatori got the car ready for us. We all took off for the airport after a good twenty minutes of good-bye. Again I slept through the waiting period and the flight. When I next woke I was in my room and the phone was ringing.

"Oh no. uh-oh. MAX!" Aya could be heard downstairs. "PICK UP THE PHONE!" He hollered. I cautiously picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Max Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and all the others found out!" It was Hatori/

"WHAT!"

"Apparently Tohru ran into Yuki and he didn't transform so the guilt-tripped the story out of her and now they say they're going to storm Aya's house."

"It's okay Hatori, I can handle them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I heard someone beating on the front door. "They're here. I'll talk to you later."

I grabbed some clothes and threw them on as I ran down the stairs.

"Hey guys."

"We know the whole story. Why didn't you just come to us with it?" It was Yuki they'd chosen for a speaker.

"I didn't want you guys to be asking me to save all of your non-Sohma friends."

"If you had told us we wouldn't have. We've decided that protecting you is more important. We understand why you didn't tell us. Thanks for Tohru though."

"You're welcome." I looked over the group looking for someone to say "gotcha, now we're gonna work you to death." But it never came. I breathed a small sigh of relief. It was over, all of it.

The End

One more chapter. Authors Comments. I'm gonna explain a few things. Bye for now.


	5. Authors Notes

**Living With The Sohma's**

By: Max

Chapter 5: Explanation

Most of you probably thought that my story was randomness, but it wasn't. This story will most likely be a prelude for the The Curse Breaker. A little story that I've been working on that is already up to chapter 10. I used this to see how you as an audience would like the idea of a demon that can break the curse. Thanks again for the constructive criticism. When I finally work up the courage to post my other fic, I hope you all enjoy it. Well this is Max, signing out for now.


End file.
